


Birthday Compromises

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Biting, Burr and Arnold hate each other but love Charles, Dates, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, Pampered Charles Lee, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: Charles Lee has an excellent birthday date with his boyfriends, Aaron Burr and Benedict Arnold that culminates in hot sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is self indulgent i love the boys happy burrthday charlie and aaron

When Charles awoke, it was to the rather sudden realization that his bed was empty. Mr. Spada, of course, was curled in the crook of his elbow, but the other side of the mattress was vacant. Charles blinked groggily and made to sit up, squinting at the analog clock on the nightstand. Eleven thirty. Usually, Aaron let him sleep in, but not this late.

Charles sighed and ran a hand over his face, scrubbing the sleep from his eyes with his knuckles before grabbing his phone and unlocking it. Spada shifted from his side and curled at his shoulder. He figured Aaron had gone to work without waking him up, which was unusual, but alright, he supposed. It was, he realized with a little jolt as he swiped through the notifications on his phone, after all, February 6th. His birthday.

There was a text from his sister, one from Benedict, and one from John Adams. They each wished him a happy birthday. Sidney’s read, “birthday!!!!!!!!”, Benedict’s read, “hap birth, bitch”, and John’s read, “Happy Birthday, Charles. Have a good day : - )”. Charles hoped Aaron made it home from work fairly early. Maybe they could go out for dinner together.

After responding to each of them in turn, and inquiring after what Benedict’s plans for the day were, he unplugged his phone from the charger and stepped into the pair of sweatpants that had been discarded onto the floor the night previous. He drew his hair back up into a stubby ponytail, still yawning as he emerged from the bedroom.

It was less Aaron’s presence in the kitchen that surprised him then the sight of toasted club sandwiches and glasses of vanilla Coke on the table. He blinked once, face splitting into a grin. Aaron smiled at him gently in return from across the room, where he was apparently finishing making lunch.

“Good morning. I was just about to come wake you up to eat.” Burr said, and Charles felt his cheeks heat up at the fond expression on Aaron’s face.

“You took off work?” He found himself asking as he crossed the kitchen to kiss Aaron on the cheek and rummage through the pantry for a bag of chips.

Aaron shrugged a shoulder, looking a little sheepish. “I had a day to take. Happy birthday, Charlie.”

Charles smiled shyly and turned back to Aaron, draping his arms around Burr’s neck and leaning up for a kiss. Aaron returned the sentiment with a lazy fervor, setting down the cooking utensil he was holding onto the counter in order to grip Charles’ waist. Lee was continuously floored by Aaron’s thoughtfulness, closing his eyes and touching Aaron’s cheek gently.

Aaron laved his tongue over his lower lip, then pulled away, inclining his chin in the general direction of the table. “Go sit. Lunch first.”

Charles rolled his eyes and stole another brief kiss, then went to go sit as he was told, relaxing at the little kitchen table. They were at Aaron’s apartment. Charles had very recently begun to actually move his things into it—not that he had much to begin with—in order to sell his own and move in. The idea made his stomach flutter a little, and he turned to the food, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Aaron settled in across from him, a pleased smile still on his face. They ate in comfortable silence as Charlie woke up fully, until Charles’ phone beeped. He fished it from his pocket between bites of the sandwich, reading Benedict’s text. It was a response to the inquiry as to what Ben’s day plans were.

[from Benny:] ask burr lmao ;)

He fixed Aaron with a _look_ , one brow arched. “You talked to Benny about my birthday?”

Aaron’s pleased grin brightened. “Oh, absolutely. If there’s one thing we can agree on, it’s you. He’ll be here to pick us up in an hour.”

Charles opened his mouth to object, but nothing came out, and he huffed a little before taking a sip of his drink, admitting defeat. “What are we doing? Am I allowed to ask?”

“No. You’ll see.” Aaron’s voice sounded smug, and Charles rolled his eyes again.

“You guys are horrible.”

“You like it.”

The hour passed quickly, what with them finishing lunch and getting dressed. Aaron leaned on the doorframe of the bathroom, watching appreciatively as Charles put on eyeliner. Burr dressed in slacks and a button down, and Lee took the cue to dress somewhat nicely. He wore a pair of dark, dressy leggings, and a nice shirt.

Aaron’s phone rang while Charles was topping off Spada’s waterbowl, kissing the elderly Pomeranian between his ears and talking at him like he was a baby.

“You here?” Aaron asked, voice clipped and professional. There was a brief pause, and Charles very briefly felt giddy at the thought that his two favorite people in the entire world were putting their differences aside for the day to pamper him. “We’ll be down in a moment,” Aaron finished, and Charles put Spada down with a final kiss, then took Aaron’s offered hand.

“Am I still not allowed to ask what we’re doing?”

“No.” Aaron squeezed his hand gently, and Charles followed along obediently, taking the opportunity to kiss under Burr’s jaw on the elevator ride downstairs.

When the doors slid open, Charles beamed at the sight of Benedict waiting for them in the lobby. The man was dressed similar to Aaron, his hands in his pockets. He portrayed the image of effortless leisure as he pushed off of the column he was leaning against to meet them halfway. Charles stood between the two briefly, watching as they made eye contact around him.

The giddy feeling returned, and he stamped it down to take a handful of Benedict’s tie and pull him down to his level to kiss his cheek. “Hi.” He greeted, smiling against his face and releasing his tie as he rocked back onto his heels.

One of Aaron’s hands alighted on his hip, and his gaze flickered between them.

“Happy birthday, puppy.” Benedict answered, a lazy grin emerging on his lips at Charles’ little huff upon hearing the endearment.

“Public, Benny.” Charles reminded, slipping between the two of them to head outside, and as always, ignoring the affect Benedict’s deep voice combined with that word had on him.

Before the automatic lobby doors opened, he could see their reflection, flanking him, and the giddy feeling came back once more. He didn’t bother trying to ignore it, instead heading out to Benedict’s car. The charger was gleaming, freshly washed, and as expensive as ever. It beeped as Benedict unlocked it with the key fob, and Charles settled into the front seat.

Aaron took the seat behind Charles, and Benedict, the driver’s seat. The car rumbled to life, and Charles reached back to let Aaron curl their fingers together. Arnold reversed out of the parking spot, put the car into drive, than dropped his hand casually on Charles’ knee. The two points of contact between the three of them were familiar, and Lee glowed.

This was excellent.

The drive through the city didn’t take terribly long. There was a brief squabble over what music to listen to, before Charles commandeered the aux cord so as not to encourage arguments between the two. Benedict was a fan of hard classic rock. Aaron, not so much.

Charles began to quip, “Are we there yet?”, until Benedict blindly reached up to cup his jaw and squeeze a little, telling him gently to be quiet.

Aaron watched with slightly pursed lips, a disquieted expression just barely hidden from the surface of his face. Charles smoothed his thumb over the back of Aaron’s knuckles. Benedict returned his hand to Lee’s leg.

The tolerance and patience the two of them were showing currently impressed Charles deeply, and he set his free hand atop Benedict’s, smiling to himself. When Charles began to recognize where they were going, he narrowed his eyes, and turned to glance at Aaron. Aaron nodded a little, and Charles’ little smile transformed into a grin.

Benedict pulled into the parking lot of the city’s fine art museum, briefly complaining about parking before finding a spot and cutting the engine. Charles was the first out of the car, jittery and smiling, the way he always got when he was excited. Aaron tucked his wallet into his pocket and smoothed the front of his shirt down as Benedict locked the car and extended a hand.

Charles eagerly took his hand, the tallest of the three of them usually not up for hand holding or other such domestic whatnots. Aaron took Charles’ other hand, and they proceeded into the museum. Charles had mentioned something about the new exhibit sounding interesting a week or so ago, and the fact that Burr had listened and decided to add it to the itinerary meant a lot to him.

Benedict offered his card to pay, and Aaron frowned a little. He could pay for himself, thank you very much, but Lee’s clear excitement was enough to calm him. He squeezed Charles’ hand, then let him go, watching as Benedict’s hand snapped out to grab Lee by the wrist to slap a wristband onto him before letting him go as well.

Charles was already well across the foyer when Benedict handed Aaron his wristband, eyes trained fondly on Lee as he made his way into the museum, not bothering to wait.

“He’s a child.” Benedict observed, and Aaron snorted softly.

“He’s cute, is what he is.”

Benedict appraised Aaron for a moment, then made a sort of _eh, yeah_ face. “Guess you’re right with that one.”

The eye contact they shared was brief, but meaningful. Aaron was grateful that Benedict had responded positively, if a bit hesitantly, when he reached out to him the week previous regarding Charles’ birthday. They’d planned the whole day, and he was impressed with Benedict’s thoughtfulness when he added on with his own ideas as to what to do.

Wristbands in place, the two followed Charles, catching up to him in the first room that contained art. The modern art didn’t interest Lee so much as the historical portraits, but he looked nonetheless. Benedict couldn’t care less about any of it, but he liked watching Charles.

They set up a little rhythm, Charles flitting from piece to piece while Benedict trailed at his heels, Aaron taking his time to read the plaques accompanying each painting or sculpture. Charles, distracted just as easily as always, had no sense of direction in regards to the order he viewed the paintings. Benedict followed him, mostly listening as Lee provided commentary.

At a particularly stern looking historical portrait, Charles said, “That’s you,” and Benedict scoffed, pointing back at a piece featuring a topless woman.

“Then that’s you, y’ slut.”

Aaron glanced up with an exasperated expression, then smirked faintly when Charles punched Benedict in the arm.

“ _Public_ , Benny.”

“I’m just sayin’.”

A modern piece of art depicting red ribbons encapsulating a vaguely human figure was dubbed a gutspill by Benedict, and one with rainbows, the epitome of queer icons. “Charlie,” Aaron said gently, and Charles was almost immediately at his side, all attention on him.

Aaron nodded to the dog sculpture, and Charles’ thrilled reaction made him smile. Benedict mouthed, “nice” at Aaron, and Aaron inclined his chin a little, accepting the compliment. Today, he could ignore the blinding hate he held for Arnold in order to make Charles happy.

The new exhibit wasn’t as interesting as Benedict had hoped, but it was better than nothing, and he got to watch Charles get excited. The day was marked down as a success so far. They stopped in the gift shop on the way out, and Benedict pointed out a small, yellow dog plush to Burr. The two silently argued over it for a moment, through glares alone, before Ben graciously backed down and Aaron made the purchase.

Benedict was surprised to see the museum had taken a little over two hours, and he checked if Charles was hungry before driving them to the next place on the itinerary. He bought their tickets at the movie theater, to see some action horror movie, and Aaron bought the slushies. Charles tried to buy a large popcorn, but Aaron talked him down to a small, informing him that they would be going out to dinner afterwards.

Charles settled between the two of them, with Benedict almost immediately wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Lee leaned into him compliantly, soaking up the gentle attention. Aaron offered his hand, and Charles took it, pulling Aaron closer with it so he could cuddle both of them at once. Benedict adjusted his hand so Burr could rest his head on Charles’ shoulder.

Aaron didn’t particularly care for horror, but was unaffected. He smiled a little when Charles tensed at a jump scare, resting his hand on Charles’ thigh and smoothing his fingers there soothingly. Charles clutched his hand, sinking into Benedict’s side, and Benedict set his free hand on Charles’ other leg.

Lee paused very suddenly, glancing between both of them, then shifted his legs apart minutely and relaxed into them. Aaron smirked into the darkness and looked to Benedict, finding his face similarly amused. Burr felt Charles tense again, although nothing frightening was happening on screen, and he glanced down to find Benedict’s hand had travelled up and in on Charles’ thigh. Another brief look at Charles’ face found him flushed a little, eyes trained on the screen but not seeing the movie.

Aaron hesitated, trying to decide how he felt about this, than simply mirrored Benedict’s action and ran his fingers along the inseam of Charles’ leg. When he looked back up, Charles’ eyes were closed, and Benedict was grinning at him. Aaron didn’t realize he was smiling back until Charles was making a tiny sound and closing his legs. The two of them withdrew their hands simultaneously, biting back laughter at Lee’s indignant reaction.

The rest of the movie went by fairly quickly, and when the end credits began to roll, Charles was the first on his feet, stretching luxuriously. Lee seemed to have recovered from their little teasing, and Aaron was only a little disappointed. Dinner passed in a blur. Benedict took them all to an upscale restaurant. They had champagne, and ordered from menus that were expensive enough to not bothering listing prices.

Charles had a little more champagne than he probably should have, getting steadily more giggly throughout dinner. His high cheeks flushed, and Aaron and Benedict found conversation settling and becoming easier between them. They did it for Charles, of course, but perhaps acting cordial wouldn’t be so difficult.

Benedict abstained from more than a single flute of champagne, and Aaron only had two. The waitstaff sang a classy rendition of happy birthday to Charles, who grinned through it, and they had lava cakes and ice cream for desert. At the end of the night, Benedict refused to let them look at the check, instead just placing his card in the leather envelope and smiling surreptitiously.

Aaron chose to not think too hard on the pricetag the day had come with, focusing on Charles’ smile as he talked on and on about the movie. Benedict received his card back after a few minutes and they made to leave. Charles chattered on the ride home, holding a hand from each of them, and glowing with happiness.

Aaron thought in the brief flashes of light that streamed into the car from streetlamps as they pulled into the apartment complex parking lot that he was beautiful. When he invited Benedict up to his apartment for the night, Arnold blinked at him, seeming surprised, then accepted. They stood in the elevator, each having sacrificed a hand to Lee, who hummed happily between them and grinned at their reflection in the mirrored wall.

The apartment door swung shut with a click behind Aaron, and he turned the deadbolt, fishing his wallet from his pocket and setting it with his keys on the table. Benedict glanced around, taking in the nice middleclass apartment and standing a little awkwardly. Charles turned to make eyes at Aaron, biting his lower lip and beckoning with a finger before disappearing into the bedroom.

Benedict hesitated again, raising an eyebrow and looking at Burr for permission. Aaron nodded, saying softly, “This is his night. Whatever makes him happy.”

Arnold grinned a little at that, following Lee, and Aaron nudged the bedroom door shut too, gently depositing Spada outside the bedroom. He didn’t feel like a cold dog nose finding its way to the back of his thigh or something while he was busy with Charles as it had so many times before. Spada whined a little, then settled.

Aaron looked up to find Charles pressed up against Benedict’s chest, arms wound around his neck, one of Arnold’s thighs pushed between his legs. Benedict’s tongue was down Charles’ throat, and Aaron watched as Lee rolled his hips a little against the pressure of Benedict’s leg. Aaron licked his lips, mouth suddenly very dry, and was surprised to find that he wasn’t completely disgusted to see Benedict touching Charles.

Benedict broke the kiss after a moment, looking up and making direct eye contact with Aaron. Charles turned as well, smiling at him hazily, and reached for him. Aaron took a step forward, then plastered himself against Charles’ back, pressing him harder into Benedict and lowering his mouth to bite the juncture of Charles’ neck and shoulder. Charles moaned low in his throat, and Aaron set his hands on Lee’s hips.

Arnold drew Charles back into a kiss with a hand under his chin, and Aaron busied himself pulling Charles’ shirt up and beginning to undo the buttons. Charles mewled after a moment, shuddering between them, and Aaron pulled his shirt off his shoulders. Charles rolled his shoulders, freeing himself from the fabric, letting his arms drop from Benedict’s neck in order to let Aaron pull the shirt away.

Benedict’s hands dropped to Lee’s hips, fingers grazing Aaron’s briefly before passing to slip under Charles’ waistband. He shifted Charles’ leggings down, then took a step back. Aaron followed suit, holding Charles’ hand so Lee could balance as he obediently stepped from the pants. Apparently, this took too long for Benedict’s liking, and Aaron found his hand suddenly devoid of Charles’ as Arnold shoved Charles back onto the bed.

Lee fell onto his back, grinning and spreading his legs, and Arnold looked for a moment as if he was going to devour Charles. Benedict paused, glancing at Aaron, then settled at one of Charles’ sides. Aaron sat at his other side, a hand falling to Charles’ waist. Benedict contented himself with fisting a hand in Charles’ hair and using the grip there to hold him down as he lay down, folding himself against Charles’ back.

Charles reached to Aaron and pulled him into a deep kiss, nipping at his lower lip. Aaron lay where he was directed, and Charles slung a leg over his hips, pulling him closer. The three took a few moments to adjust and get comfortable, but eventually slotted together nicely. Charles yelped into the kiss and pulled back to whine, and Aaron saw a bead of blood seep out from between Arnold’s lips, where they were closed over Charles’ shoulder.

He narrowed his eyes, unsure about how he felt about Benedict hurting Lee. Then he felt how Charles’ hips stuttered, Benedict’s jaw working as he bit down harder and sucked. It took a while, but the two of them managed to undress enough for the time being. Aaron found himself with a hand wrapped around he and Charles’ cocks, rutting against him as Benedict fingered Lee open. Arnold slotted his cock between Charles’ thighs, lube and sweat slicking up their skin.

Charles cried out when Benedict sank into him in one slow movement, like a dredge. Charles’ nails dug into Aaron’s shoulders, and Aaron swiped his thumb over the weeping head of Lee’s dick. Arnold started up a hard rhythm, and Aaron braced Lee so there was little more he could do than lay there and take it.

Charles was crying into Aaron’s shoulder by the time he came, trembling and sobbing, painting lines of spend over Aaron’s chest. Benedict snarled, long and low, as he stiffened up, hands gripping Charles’ hips hard enough to bruise. Aaron was the last of them to climax, and he muffled a groan in Charles’ neck.

It took a while to come down from their highs. Benedict slipped free of Charles’ body, careful to let him onto his back. Charles lay, dazed and limp, between them. Aaron kissed his forehead, and Benedict swung out of bed to get a damp washcloth from the bathroom. They cleaned up, and Aaron pulled the blankets down.

Benedict made to dress, but Aaron patted the bed silently. Arnold slid under the blankets with them, wrapping an arm around Charles’ waist. Charles curled his arms around Aaron’s neck, and the three settled back together, comfortable and sleepy.

“Happy birthday, baby.” Aaron murmured into Charles’ hair, and Benedict echoed him.

Charles was already asleep. He had had an amazing day with the people he cared about most. The two were happy to provide.

 

 

 


End file.
